take it slow
by moon strut
Summary: Of course Natsu can't just accept Valentine's chocolate like any other normal guy. She should've known better. —natsu&lucy. For LaynaPanda.


**dedication: **For **LaynaPanda **and our fanfic trade.  
**thoughts: **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Here's a sortakinda sequel to **electroshock**, which I wrote about a month ago. You don't have to read it to get this one, though.  
**disclaimer: **Please, if Fairy Tail was mine, NaLu would be real right now.  
**shameless: **Hey, you wanna be amazing and check out my new NaLu multi-chapter fic, **further down ****the river of star****s**? Just drop on by, leave a review, and I will love you forever, awesome.

* * *

**take it slow**

Lucy clutched the small bag decorated with a pink ribbon close to her chest. Oh god, she really hoped it wasn't melting on her boobs right now. She spent _way _too much of her time trying to perfect the stupid chocolates while a certain dragon slayer wouldn't stop harassing her. Who did he think he was—he practically backseat-baked these, as if they were for him.

Well, they were, but so what.

"Are those for Natsu?" Lucy swiveled around and flinched at Mira's starry eyes, hands clasped together expectantly. She quickly shoved the bag up her shirt and scoffed a couple times. This went surprisingly unnoticed.

"What, these? Psh, _no_, heh. No way." Real smooth, Lucy.

"You _did _make chocolates for a boy, right?" Was that a hint of a threat in Mira's deathly sweet voice? Her face suddenly held about a dark atmosphere, and she leaned in very closely.

"Er," Lucy looked around, panic swelling up at all the pairs exchanging chocolates. Oh god. Bisca awarded Alzack a quick peck on the cheek; Evergreen had defiantly shoved her chocolate into Elfman's face and the two proceeded to make out madly; Jet and Droy weeped in the corner as Levy offered Gajeel her solid-script chocolate, and they soon disappeared, presumably also to make out; and for some reason, Fried found it appropriate to hand feed a very dumbfounded Laxus chocolate covered strawberries.

"We all agreed to do this, Lucy." The take-over mage pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, I _know_—it's just, this whole thing is kinda new to me, and I'm nervous, and—"_  
_

"Even Erza did."

The blonde gaped. "What."

"Yup." She twirled her silver hair around her index finger and smiled thoughtfully. "Well, she gave them to Master, so I guess that doesn't really count."

"But why—"

"Oh, look! There's Natsu!"

And before she could even protest, she was shoved (a bit forcefully, by the way) into the fire dragon slayer, who had been arguing with Gray about what kind of chocolate was the best. Apparently, he didn't even notice her as she crashed face-first into his back.

"Clearly, nuts are the best."

"Nope, it's almonds, shithead."

"Nuts!"

"Almonds!"

"NUTS!"

"ALMONDS!"

"What are you imbeciles bitching about—almonds ARE nuts. My god, you guys are impossible," Lucy interjected, rubbing her temples. To think that she even went through the trouble of making Valentine's chocolates (clearly, to display her rather obvious feelings) for one of these idiots.

At this, Natsu smirked, holding out a hand. Gray muttered curses under his breath and pulled out his wallet, slapping the money onto his outstretched palm. He was soon pulled away (rather violently) by Juvia, who had a crazed look etched into her indigo eyes.

Lucy eyed her pink haired teammate with thought, careful as to not let her wandering eyes traverse into dangerous waters. It was his fault for wearing a top that shouldn't even count as a shirt. He finished counting the appropriate amount of jewels, and finally turned to the stellar spirit mage, offering her a bright and mischievous grin.

"'Sup."

"H—Hey." Seriously, did she just _stutter_?

He sat down on a bar stool next to her, resting his chin in his hand, amusement evident in his dark eyes. "You have somethin' for me?"

"NO, why would I?" she scoffed, but her heated cheeks definitely gave away _that_ lie. Could she have been any more obvious?

"Really."

"_Really_." She frowned hard at his bemused expression. How could he be so calm and carefree when her insides were basically having a war with each other?

"Then what's that?" She glanced down to where he was pointing, her heart immediately jumping, and she strangled the shriek from her throat.

OH MY GOD, she had completely forgotten it was in her _shirt_ the entire time. Well, now it was ON THE FLOOR. And even better—HE SAW IT. There was no getting out of this one.

"Er, surprise!" She offered him a shaky smile, dusted off the neglected bag, and handed it to him, patting his hand softly as she did so.

Natsu's smile brightened tenfold as he pretty much ripped the flimsy material to shreds, popping a piece of (lumpy) chocolate into his mouth. Licking his lips, he wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Lucy watched as he quickly ate another one, unable to tear her gaze away from his hypnosis. Really, couldn't just eat it like a normal person and _not_ have her embarrass herself by ogling at her teammate?

"Thanks, Lu-chan! That was awesome," he jumped up and down in his seat like a hyperactive child.

She felt a warm smile tug at her lips and—wait. Wait a second, BACK THE HELL UP.

"What did you just call me?" Her mouth hung open a bit.

He blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Lu-chan?"

"Yeah, no—don't call me that."

"Why not? That's what Levy calls you."

"Doesn't mean YOU should."

"What should I call you then? Lulu?" Natsu snickered, imagining all the possible nicknames.

"Ew, no thanks!"

"Sweetie?"

"Excuse me?"

"How 'bout 'Honey Bear'?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh, I know—"

Lucy slapped a hand over his mouth. "Why don't you just call me plain old 'Lucy'?"

He exhaled deeply through his nose, hot air brushing against her knuckles.

Gently peeling her fingers from his lips, he wondered, "But why? Isn't that a little boring?"

"No, 'cause I already like the way you say my name..." She mumbled, biting her lip and taking this time to scrutinize her boots.

"Just 'Lucy Heartfilia.'" He repeated, an unreadable expression present on his face as he precariously studied her, hand cupping his chin.

"Yup."

"But I can think of something that sounds way better."

Her smile fell a fraction of a centimeter at his playful yet serious tone. Looking up at her with hooded eyes, he gave her a crooked grin.

"Lucy Dragneel."

* * *

**ending note: **AWYEAH, wrote that in like, half an hour. I'ma go eat a cookie.


End file.
